The subject matter of the invention relates to a structural brace and more particularly to a structural support brace used for supporting the deck and coping of a swimming pool.
Several varieties of braces are utilized in the swimming pool industry. These braces support various pool wall sections, as well as the copings and decks which are poured from concrete. Problems have developed in the field because the braces have not been adequate to support the entire width of a poured concrete deck. The brace in combination with the backfill have proved inadequate with the result that cracks develop in the concrete deck after a period of time. The solutions utilized in attempts to overcome these problems have been insufficient, costly, and inadequate. The pool industry still requires a viable method of preventing stress fractures in both the pool, deck and coping.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace which includes a method for pouring a concrete pillar as an integral component of the brace.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace which is efficient and easy to utilize in the construction process.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace wherein the form utilized to pour the concrete pillar is positioned on the brace body.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace which inherently anchors the brace and provides heavy duty horizontal as well as vertical support.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace that can be manufactured as a unit or in discrete components.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace which can be used both above and below the ground.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace which completely eliminates all elements which are susceptible to rust, corrosion, or rot.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace which minimizes the time and labor required in construction.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a new and improved structural support brace having all of the above features.